onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Bellamy
Bellamy (ベラミー, Beramī) is the captain of the Bellamy Pirates. He has earned the reputation and two nickname by the World Government as The Big-Time Rookie (大型ルーキー, Ōgata Rūkī) and Bellamy the Hyena (ハイエナのベラミー, Haiena no Beramī). He was the main antagonist of the Jaya Arc. He has a bounty of 55,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Justin Cook (English), Wataru Takagi (Japanese) Bellamy is a tall and darkly tanned man with unkempt blond hair, wearing white pants, a green pirate sash with markings, and a pink sleeveless shirt with a navy blue pirate captain's coat over it. The coat tends to fall off whenever Bellamy uses his spring-based jumping. He has a scar above his right eye, and has tattoos of eye-like designs on his arms. He has a trademark grin and sometimes sticks out his tongue in a sick fashion. Gallery File:05bellamy.jpg|Bellamy in manga. Personality Bellamy is characterized as cruel, violent and vain. He is very arrogant and is highly confident in his own powers, but only against foes he thinks he could win against; which led to his eventual defeat at Monkey D. Luffy's hands, whom Bellamy thought was weak, not knowing that he had recently defeated a Warlord, Crocodile and obtaining a new bounty of 100,000,000 berries, before moving into Jaya. He loves to have an audience to witness his feats. Bellamy is ruthless, irrational and sadistic, as he attacked Roshio over a trivial matter and laughed at other people's misfortune. Like Don Quixote Doflamingo, he heavily believes in the "New Age" and thinks it will soon come after what he calls the "Age of Dreams", in which people dream of finding One Piece and becoming the King of the Pirates. He seems to think of himself as a blessing to all pirates. His philosophy of the "New Age" had made him taunt and laugh at anyone who has grand dreams such as Luffy's; little did Bellamy knew that Doflamingo himself aspired to become King of the Pirates. Bellamy's arrogance tends to get the better of his views of what the world has presented before him, evident when he dismissed the possibility that there was someone stronger than him during his stay at Jaya when the local drunk presented him and his crew with Luffy and Zolo's new bounties, and claimed them to be fakes. Bellamy earned his nickname from his trademark grin, constantly laughing, and his reputation for scavenging riches from other pirates, much like a hyena scavenges its food. He and Sirkees usually hunt down pirates that are weaker than them, and brutally beat them in a merciless fashion, then let the rest of the crew "pick up the trash", and then rob them of their treasures while mocking them. Like the rest of the crew, Bellamy misinterprets that a bounty represents a person's fighting level, causing him to believe he is fearsome despite his bounty is only a little higher than average to begin with, based on Grand Line standards. His crew does nothing whatsoever on their part to discourage that belief and even goes as far as giving him the nickname "Big-Time Rookie". As a result he seems to consider himself as destined for greatness. Despite his arrogance, Bellamy was shown to act cowardly when confronted by someone that he knows to be superior to him, as he kept begging Doflamingo for mercy, going as far as on his knees in front of a large group of spectators. The fact that Bellamy was willing to become an minion of a "Government dog" shows how much his pride was twisted. Relationships Friends/Allies *Bellamy Pirates **Sirkees Family Neutral *Don Quixote Pirates *Warlords of the Sea **Don Quixote Doflamingo Rivals Enemies *Roshio *Team Natsu *Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Scarlet Erza *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin *Saruyama Alliance **Mombran Cricket **Masira **Shojo Abilities and Powers Bellamy appears to be an average fighter without the aid of his powers, brutalize Roshio by grabbing his hand, crushing it and be thrown out the window. He had enough strength to destroy a bar, but lacked endurance and was knocked out by one single punch from Luffy. Cursed Fruit Bellamy has eaten the Spring-Spring Fruit, a Paramythia Cursed Fruit that grants him the ability to turn his legs into springs, allowing him to jump with great speed, height and force, to the point of as though disappearing in front of the eyes of spectators. Whether the rest of the body can be changed to springs as well was unknown. Bellamy heavily relies on his Devil Fruit power in battle, to the point of thinking that nobody can defeat it, and his main style of combat utilizes this high-speed momentum to augment his punches, as well as disorienting his opponents with the excessive springing sounds. At his most powerful, Bellamy can easily break apart bits of a house simply by bouncing off of them. History Past Originating from North Blue, Bellamy and Sirkees had read the fairy tale, King of Liars, Noland. They eventually found their crew, earned their respective bounties and journeyed to the Grand Line. Taking notice of their actions and building fame, the Warlord Don Quixote Doflamingo approached the and the two pirates allied with him, allowing them to use the Don Quixote Pirates' flag. Synopsis Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Bellamy Pirates Category:North Blue Characters Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Skypiea Saga Antagonists